Quoth the Raven Nevermore
by Caroaimezoe
Summary: Donatello ne laissera plus jamais ses émotions prendre le contrôle.


_Ceci est un échange avec ma bonne amie Lolita Queen. Je n'aime pas le pairing Leo/Donnie. C'est donc un défi._

Il l'avait encore fait. Les bras tremblants, pour la troisième fois d'affilé, Donnie essayait d'enfiler le fil. Léonardo l'avait encore fait. Donnie se mordit les lèvres, essayant de par la douleur physique de distraire ses pensées du fait inéluctable. Ses yeux cramoisis se remplirent de larmes, brouillant sa vision et l'empêchant à nouveau d'enfiler le fil. Donatello était un scientifique. Il ne devait pas laisser ses émotions l'emporter sur sa raison. Mais le fait était que sa raison ne pouvait tenir devant cette vérité criante.

Léonardo n'avait aucune considération pour sa propre survie.

Mais une autre évidence, plus urgente, apparaissaient devant ses yeux affolés. Léo avait besoin que sa plaie soit recousue avant que l'hémorragie devienne mortelle.

« Focus, Donnie, focus. Tu as fait cela un nombre incalculable de fois. Aujourd'hui n'est pas plus différent qu'un autre jour. Que ce soit Léonardo ne fait pas que cela doit te bouleverser davantage. Léo a déjà été blessé, plusieurs fois, par le passé »

Le fait est qu'il était bouleversé pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord les blessures de Léonardo n'étaient jamais insignifiantes de par leur histoire ou leur nature. Raph se blessait le plus souvent de par son caractère querelleur, Mikey de par son inadvertance. Léonardo, lui se blessait _par sacrifice._ Et un sacrifice n'était jamais bénin de par définition et trop souvent, en tant que gravité. Cette fois-ci la lame avait glissée si près des organes vitaux que si Donatello avait eu des cheveux, ils seraient entièrement hérissés sur sa tête. Oui, les blessures de Léo étaient toujours toutes, sauf anodines.

Cela était la première raison. La seconde était que…Depuis un certain temps, Léo avait pris un autre aspect à ses yeux. Le changement avait d'abord été subtil. Un matin, Léo avait souri à Donnie, sortant de la douche et se dirigeant en humant une mélodie pour se faire un thé. Donnie avait ressent une chaleur bienfaisante le remplir. La voix en sourdine de Léo était apaisante ainsi que l'odeur de citron et de bergamote de son thé matinal. Son sourire était rassurant et Donnie se surprit à vouloir se blottir contre lui. Le sentiment étant somme encore fraternel, donc Donatello choisi de ne pas y accorder plus de pensée. Léonardo, de par son rang de chef et de grand frère, occupait naturellement une position de choix dans le cœur et l'esprit souvent préoccupé de Donnie. Que celui-ci apprécie sa présence sécurisante était normal.

Il repoussa la sensation de bouffée de chaleur dans le fond de son esprit, malgré qu'elle revienne à chaque apparition de Léonardo pendant une dizaine de jour. Puis, l'évidence le souffleta un avant-midi au Dojo. Léo d'un coup de pied crochet venait de l'envoyer au tapis. Le maintenant de son poids légèrement supérieur, d'un sourire goguenard, Léo lui fit une remarque qui devait naturellement friser l'arrogance, quoique à un niveau moindre que Raphael. Mais Donnie n'écoutait rien et ne tenta aucune manœuvre pour sortir de sa position soumise. Même lorsque Léo se releva, les yeux de saphir le maintenant toujours au sol, le laissant sans aucune volonté de s'échapper. Le charme fut brisé par leur Sensei, qui proposa un changement de partenaire.

Donatello se retrouva au plancher chaque fois, peu importe le partenaire et ce, toujours pour la même raison. Il sentait la présence de Léonardo, ayant toujours en périphérie un corps de jade et un bandana bleu. Et c'était comme si son corps était devenu complément détraqué par la présence de son frère dans la même pièce que lui. Il se sentait comme l'aiguille d'une boussole, voulant, hors de tout contrôle, pointer vers son nord magnétique. Il voulait regarder Léo. Il avait besoin de regarder Léo. Et encore plus, il désirait que Léo s'aperçoive de son existence à son tour. Donnie n'était pas un imbécile. Donnie ne déniait jamais l'évidence, surtout quand des signes physiologiques indiscutables, comme ceux qu'il avait commencé à ressentir, dans le bas de son plastron, ce jour-là au Dojo, soutenaient la théorie.

Il était physiquement et romantiquement attiré par son frère. Une des deux options aurait pu être supportable, mais Donnie ne pouvait lutter à la fois contre son cœur et son corps. Attiré seulement émotionnellement, il aurait pu dissimuler ses sentiments sous l'amour fraternel. Physiquement, il aurait pu trouver un substitut ou un exutoire. Mais la combinaison des deux menait à un verdict sans appel. Donatello était amoureux de son frère et désirait concrétiser cette passion physiquement, le menant directement à un cul-de-sac ou une catastrophe annoncée. Aucune de ces alternatives n'était appelante.

Gérer cette constatation, l'accepter par lui-même et en camoufler les évidences l'avait tenu épuisé depuis plus d'un mois. De même, il devait trouver toujours de nouvelles excuses pour expliquer son manque de concentration et la dégradation de ses techniques de combat au Dojo. Donnie eu beau représenter à Maitre Splinter qu'il pouvait être beaucoup plus utile à ses frères en soutien technologique qu'en ninja et que d'autres responsabilités plus importantes que le ninjustu requerrait son attention, celui-ci ne se laissa pas convaincre et refusa de dispenser Donnie des pratiques. Et ce soir, Léonardo, blême, saignait à mort sur l'étroit lit de l'espace infirmerie de son laboratoire. Et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

En plein combat contre les Foots, Donnie s'était surpris à être hypnotisé par l'allure de Léo sous les reflets argentés de la lune, ses katanas dressés miroitants et sa peau prenant des intonations de pierre précieuse. Il avait l'air d'une icône guerrière adorée par une tribu inconnue dans la lointaine Amazonie avec ses yeux étirés et vifs et son corps à la souplesse toute reptilienne. Il trouvait une poésie barbare mais entichante dans chacun des gestes de Léonardo et il était là, à se pâmer, probablement la bouche entrouverte, ne voyant aucunement l'ennemi derrière lui. Léonardo l'avait vu, lui. Et il avait pris le coup de katana à sa place, en poussant Donnie hors d'atteinte.

Donnie refusa de paniquer, bien que tout son corps le fasse déjà, ses doigts tremblants, alors qu'il tentait encore maladroitement d'enfiler l'anguille. Peut-être devrait-il appeler quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place car, définitivement, il n'était plus bon à rien. Il ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration, les rouvrit et réussi. Par un malencontreux coup de chance, Léonardo toujours inconscient n'avait pu assister à toute cette misérable démonstration d'incompétence crasse.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, il regarda son œuvre. Il y aurait une cicatrice. Et chaque fois que Donnie posera ses yeux avec un désir coupable sur le corps athlétique de son frère, cette marque serait là pour le rappeler à l'ordre, lui remémorant comment sa lubricité avait failli coûter la vie à celui qu'il aimait. Jamais plus, se promit-il. Il regarda le visage marmoréen de son frère, taillé dans le plus pur jade, ses beaux yeux en amandes, clos. Jamais plus une telle occasion se représenterait non plus. Poussé par un instinct plus fort que sa raison, il baisa les lèvres immobiles mais légèrement entrouvertes, comme si elles attendaient ce baiser. Il brisa le contact rapidement, se reprochant à la fois cette faute professionnelle et ce viol. Profiter de l'inconscience de son frère pour profaner sa pureté, se livrant à ses désirs coupables…alors que c'est lui-même qui de par son incompétence l'avait plongé dans cet état.

Donnie se leva pour aller chercher Mikey. Il n'était pas digne de veiller son frère. Indigne d'estime, de confiance et même d'amour fraternel. Donnie jeta un dernier regard, lourd de regret et de désir. Sa passion prohibée avait conduit son frère aux portes de la mort. Et autant de fois qu'il avait tenté d'enfiler l'aguille il se répéta :

Jamais plus.


End file.
